Doom Buggy
Story John, Gwen and Logan are freed, allowed back into the Gold Saucer. Sakura and Kai meet up with them. Sakura: Nice job out there. With that run, you might’ve beaten Kai. (Kai scoffs, as if stating that was a lie.) John: I’m just glad it wasn’t any worse. Where is everyone? Sakura: Collecting their winnings. The boys bet on you for the race, and hit the mother load. Gwen: They bet on him? But, our freedom rid on that! (Kai sighs, signaling happiness and agreeing with Gwen.) John: We do need spending money, and money to play more games! Logan: No. We’re leaving immediately. (Everyone looks at him.) Sakura: Why? Logan: The owner is an old friend of mine, and he’s the one who threw me in the Null Void. I’d rather not push my luck. John: Fair enough. We’ll leave once we gather the others. (Then, they hear screams in the distance, near Wonder Square.) And after I see what’s happening there. (John runs off in that direction, Gwen and Sakura following.) Logan: What I meant was, LET’S NOT CAUSE ANYMORE TROUBLE! (Kai walks past him, and he grumbles as he follows.) End Scene Zoro was in Wonder Square, wielding two swords, swinging them and releasing shockwaves that tear through the area. People are running screaming, as Zoro looks around. Zoro: Where are you, contestant number 6? I challenge you to a real fight, to reclaim my lost honor by your hand. John: You could’ve done it less dramatically. (Zoro turns, seeing John, Gwen and Sakura.) I accept. Gwen: John! Don’t do anything reckless. John: Please. I’d never do that. (John raises his arm, grabbing thin air. He then pulls his arm back, pulling Rustic out of a pocket dimension, and points it at Zoro.) Zoro: So you’re a swordsman? Who taught you to fight? John: Merlina the wizard. (Zoro raises his eyebrow, wondering if John was serious. He then takes a stance with his two swords.) Whenever you’re ready. Zoro runs forward, swinging both of his swords like an axe. John holds steady, and blocks the attack, the swords pressing John into the ground. He releases a surge of mana from his feet, diving into a roll as the swords crash into the ground, shattering it. John raises his sword to shield his eyes from the debris, as Zoro charges right through it, arms crossed across his body. John jumps to dodge his swing, and lands behind Zoro, spinning to strike. Zoro parries with one blade, and goes for a thrust with the other one, John barely moving his head out of the way. John raises his leg and kicks Zoro in the side, forcing him to break away. John recovers, and charges in, and Zoro sidesteps, a sword above and below John. John: A pincer! (Rustic disappears, as John slaps down the Omnitrix. Zoro swings his blades to cut through John, but they impact and get caught in Diamondhead. Caught off guard, Zoro pulls his swords free and jumps back.) Diamondhead: Whew. That was a close one. Zoro: Was that all you could handle? Diamondhead: Nah. That was just a warmup. (Diamondhead holds his arms out, four crystal pillars coming out of the ground. They break, revealing four crystal swords. Diamondhead then hits the Omnitrix.) Four Arms: Four Arms! (Four Arms grabs the four swords, lifting them and twirling two of them.) Ready for round 2? Zoro: Just a moment. (Zoro draws his third sword, placing it in his mouth, the blade sticking out his right side.) Now. Oni Giri! (Zoro crosses his arms, and dashes forward. He swings all three blades at once, as Four Arms swings two to block. Zoro appears on the other side of Four Arms, Four Arms going flying backwards. Zoro then spins, going to slam all three swords into Four Arms’ chest.) Tiger Hunt! Four Arms raises his swords to block, but he is smashed into the floor, his lower two swords destroyed. Zoro goes to finish it, but Four Arms punches Zoro, sending him flying. Four Arms gets up, jumping into the air after him, preparing his two swords. Zoro: Dragon Twister! (Zoro spins, releasing a tornado that envelops him.) Four Arms goes into it, his body cut in all places. He grabs the hilts of his swords with his extra hands, and swings the blades at Zoro. Zoro blocks with the sword in his mouth, but is hit hard in the chest, causing him to lose his breath. Zoro falls to the ground, and Four Arms lands besides him, reverting. Zoro: (Out of breath) Not bad. (Zoro’s swords were scattered on the floor, as John points a sword at Zoro’s throat.) John: (Panting heavily) Not bad yourself, but I win. (The guards come in, and lift Zoro to his feet, handcuffing him. They take him away, another guard grabbing his swords. Ms. Nocturne approaches John.) Hello Ms. Nocturne. Ms. Nocturne: John Spacewalker. My boss is most thankful for your capturing of that dangerous criminal. And he’s prepared a reward for you, one to help you with your travels. End Scene Vector: It’s a miracle we all fit in this thing. Everyone is cram packed into a jeep. Ian is driving, with Sakura in the front seat and Chopper on her lap. John, Gwen and Kai are crammed in the back seats, while Vector and Logan are standing in the back. They are driving across a desert terrain, approaching a steep cliff. John: Why lock people in the Null Void? This place isn’t any easier to escape from. Logan: The owner's in league with Shinra. I’m sure that they wouldn’t want possible criminals to have the chance of being free. Sakura: Then why let them compete in the races? (They approach the cliff, and start to drive up it. However, they get stuck, unable to go up anymore.) Logan: Hit the gas, Ian! Ian: I’m giving it all she’s got! There’s too much weight! Sakura: (Scoffs) Why do you men always call vehicles a she? Ian: What are we supposed to call them, “its?” Sakura: Maybe if you valued real women over your cars or possessions, then maybe you actually keep a woman. Ian: Oh, and you’re a fine example of that? Having a stable relationship?! You don’t get to talk to me like that! (Chopper looks scared in Sakura’s lap, as the others were amazed by the development. Kai slaps her face.) John: Okay, I’m going to run a little intervention. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Upgrade: Upgrade! (Upgrade then merges with the jeep, and gives it rear thrusters.) Everyone hold on! The rear thrusters activate, sending them rocketing over the cliff, and above a forest nearby. Everyone screams as they crash to the ground, the jeep traveling at a fast pace now. Vector: (Teeth chattering) Okay, you can slow dow (He’s hit by a passing tree branch, knocking himself and Logan out of the jeep.) Gwen: John! We lost, eep! (They hit a bump, launching Gwen and Kai into the air, as the jeep goes on. Gwen creates a mana platform, and she and Kai land on it.) Us. You lost us. Then, machine gun fire rains down from above, hitting the side of the jeep. They look up, seeing a helicopter flying low, Nanashi at the automatic weapon. Ian: Turks! (Nanashi fires at them.) Upgrade: Ian, steer! (Ian swerves out of the way, as Upgrade creates a plasma machine gun, placing it on the hood of the car.) Sakura, shoot them down! Sakura: Uh, right! (She breaks the windshield in front of her, and reaches for the gun.) No good! Chopper, take them out! Chopper: Me?! (Sakura holds him out, and he reaches the machine gun. He aims up, and fires plasma shots rapid fire up at the helicopter. Nanashi returns fire, neither side making any hits. Nanashi then pulls out a bazooka.) Incoming! Nanashi fires a fireball, which hits and explodes in the forest, setting it ablaze. The fire quickly surrounds them, and Upgrade activates the rear thrusters, launching them out of the forest. They land hard, and Upgrade comes off the jeep, reverting. John: Move! (Ian, Sakura and Chopper jump out of the jeep, right before a fireball hits it, blowing it up. The four run as fast as they can, machine gun fire chasing after them.) End Scene Kai, Gwen, Vector and Logan are running through the burning forest, a tree falling onto the path they were taking. Logan: Darn it. This way! (Logan leads them to the left, while Kai goes off to the right.) What are you doing?! Come on! (Gwen follows Kai, and Vector quickly after. Logan growls, and follows.) They come to an area, where there’s a trail, littered with burning trees. Kai points to Logan, then the trail. Logan: You expect me to clear your trail? Fine, stand back. Logan raises his claws, summoning Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt rolls down the path, tearing through the trees on the path, as well as putting out the fires. The group runs down the path, and Cannonbolt breaks out of the forest. Kai, Gwen, Logan and Vector break out, when they are hit by blaster fire. Gwen raises a mana shield, as they see the Vreedle Brothers. Octagon: Well, well, if it ain’t the ones who attacked the capital. Rhomboid: Yeah, and we are here to arrest you or kill y’all trying. (Then, Cannonbolt rolls by, hitting the Vreedle Brothers, knocking them both out.) Logan: Those two are pathetic for Turks. (Logan raises his claws, Cannonbolt turning into a red light, returning to the materia.) As for you. (Logan turns to Kai, his face in anger as he approaches her.) I don’t appreciate being used like a soldier to be ordered by a girl. In fact, I’m not going to listen to a kid at all. Know that when John’s not here, I'' am in charge. (Kai turns away, walking away.) Hey, I’m talking to you! Logan reaches out and grabs her arm, and Kai turns, punching his stomach with her other fist. She then flips him over her head, and slams him into the ground. Gwen gasps, while Vector takes a step back. Kai then puts her knee to Logan’s chest, arm pressing up against his throat. She then bends over, her mouth right next to his ear. Kai: (Whispering) If I desired it, you would be dead right now. You and every last man in existence. You all think you are so superior, yet all it takes is a pretty face and charm to turn you into worthless creatures. Then you think you can break ''our hearts, and nothing bad will happen to you. (She gets up, stomping hard on Logan’s chest as she does. She then whistles. Vector helps Logan up.) Vector: You don’t mess with Kai, man. I learned that pretty quick. Logan: What is her problem? Gwen: She’s had bad experiences with men. Really bad experiences. Logan: If that’s the case, then why does she follow John? Gwen: She was ordered to. (Then, Xavier, Grace, Billy and Steve arrive. Kai gets on Grace, and rides off. Gwen gets on Xavier, Vector on Billy, and Logan on Steve. They then ride off.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Jennifer Nocturne *Chocobo **Xavier **Grace **Billy **Steve Villains *Zoro *Turks **Nanashi (no lines) **Vreedle Brothers ***Octagon Vreedle ***Rhomboid Vreedle Aliens Used by John *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Upgrade Summoned by Logan *Cannonbolt Trivia *The group gets a jeep, just like in Final Fantasy VII. However, it was destroyed. *This is the first time Kai is seen speaking to a male, with her threat to kill Logan. *It's revealed that the Vreedles are part of the Turks. *Ian quotes Star Trek, by saying "I'm giving it all she's got." Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF